Unnamed Ones
by Fayiyong
Summary: "You know why we have blonde hair?" "No," she sang with pinky cheeks. Sting laughed, "That's because we're destined to be together."-Sting x Lucy! 20 drabbles. ONESHOT. RnR pleaaasssseee?


**Unnamed Ones**

* * *

><p>created by: <strong>Fayiyong<strong>

#

disclaimer: **Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I own this fic**. Posting this story anywhere without my permission means that you're coward!

#

A/N: Nyaa~ I'm very very happy when my first Sticy story "Midnight Date" received 17 reviews and 20 favorited! **Big thanks and bear hug for all of the reviewers!** This time I bring you a Sting x Lucy again, beautiful people! This one is 20 drabbles, so I'm sorry if it's damn long. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Unnamed Ones<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. Adoration<strong>

"Kyaaaa!"

Lucy screamed when she felt a pair of strong arms captured her from behind. She struggled like mad, trying to break free from whoever pervert that was trying to do something unimaginable to her.

"Let go of me!"

"Not a chance~"

Then she stopped struggling. A sigh escaped her cherry lips. "You scare me, y'know."

The captor laughed, blowing his soft and hot breath on the back of her skin. "Sorry, Love."

She smiled and turned around, facing him. "How'd you know it was me? There are many blond girls here."

Sting Eucliffe—the captor and also her boyfriend—grinned. "Cause I adore you and won't mistake you."

With that, she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips.

#

#

**2. Blonde  
><strong>

"You both will surely get blonde children!"

Lucy blushed at Levy's statement. "I-I have no plan for marriage yet, Levy-chan!"

Levy giggled. "But Sting-kun has!"

Lucy shook her head while her face was as red as a chili. "We've only been dating just for a year!"

"And so?"

The girls stopped talking when suddenly Sting appeared from behind and put an arm around Lucy's waist. "Hey, Angel," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

As usual, red blush came across Lucy's face.

Levy cleared her throat, gaining back her listeners. "Listen, Sting-kun," she began her argument again, "I told Lu-chan that you two will surely have blond babies! Don't you agree?"

"L-Levy-chan!"

Afraid of disagreement, Lucy looked at her boyfriend beside her. And all she found was none but a loving kiss.

#

#

**3. Conflict **

"Sting."

"What?"

"Do you really love me?"

"… Damn right, why? Did someone say that I don't really love you?"

"No, but… well, why do you rarely kiss or hug me?"

"If you wanna be kissed or hugged, just spit."

"Sting, eventhough we live in the same kingdom, we don't belong in the same guild, right? We meet only once or twice per month, Sting. I… I just can't stand the way you rarely show your feelings for me."

"Damn, why are you so dramatic today? Y'know Lu, if I kiss or hug you often, you'd be bored—and I don't want it. I want you to love me like a mad till I die. Get what I say?"

#

#

**4. Defeat**

Sting smirked a cocky smile at him—at the fire dragon before him. "Looking as stupid as usual, huh, Natsu-san?"

"DAMN YOU!" the Fire Dragon roared angrily. "GET OUTTA MY GUILD!"

"Why should I? I'm dating my girl now."

The blonde girl who sat beside Sting sighed heavily. "Stop it, you two."

"HE STARTED IT!" Natsu yelled furiously as fire covered his body wildly.

Sting raised an eyebrow. "What? I didn't start anything."

"Sting…"

"Fine, fine."

"Let's go for a walk, shall we?" Lucy smiled at her boyfriend.

It was crystal clear that a blush came across Sting's handsome face. "O-okay."

When the two blondes walked out of Fairy Tail guild, a girl with crimson hair who was sitting before the bar said something to a girl with silver hair, "Lucy's damn strong."

The oldest Strauss smiled. "The strongest one."

"She can defeat both Natsu and that Sabertooth guy," Erza, the crimson-haired girl, sighed. "And sure, she is the one who can defeat them without any strength."

Mirajane giggled at her friend's words.

#

#

**5. Earring  
><strong>

"Hey Sting, I'm still suspicious."

Sting raised an eyebrow—the one near his diagonal scar. "What about?"

"Your earring."

"Oh this?" he touched an earring on his left ear. "Why?"

"Did you get it from a girl?"

The two blondes was surrounded by a sudden silence before finally Sting laughed like a maniac. Lucy's face got redder—both by jealousy and embarrassment.

"Hey answer me!"

He kept laughing.

#

#

**6. Fashion**

When Lucy always looked fashionable, Sting—actually—didn't have any sense about fashion.

"Sting."

"Hn?"

"Try to wear something more fashionable. I kinda hate your darn vest and that creamy top. It's better be topless than wear that creamy top."

"Just say you wanna see me topless, Angel."

"Jerk!"

#

#

**7. Guild**

"I still can't understand."

Lucy looked at Sting—sure, he looked awful today. "What happened?" she asked.

"I don't fucking understand."

"Understand what?"

"What Natsu-san said—comrades. I cannot understand the meaning of word 'comrade'!"

"Sting…"

"I killed my foster father! Sabertooth is just a game for me—for us five who participated in Grand Magic Tournament! I don't understand!"

"If I explain, would you listen?"

"… Yeah."

"You don't know it because you always think that 'Sabertooth' is nothing but a game, Sting. You never thought it as your 'home'. The place you're belong to."

"… The hell, Lucy?"

"Look—Sting, I don't have my parents anymore. I'm alone. But somehow, I know that I belong in Fairy Tail—my other family. The place where I can forget all my problems, shed tears together, or laugh like crazy."

"…"

"I know it's hard, but please try. Try to believe in your guild. Try to accept that guild isn't just a building or merely a name, but a 'home'—with your comrades as your siblings. Love it, Sting."

"… I'll try…"

"That's my Sting!"

And she gave him a sweet-sugary kiss on his warm lips.

#

#

**8. Hair**

"Hey, Angel."

"Hmm?" she answered with a cute voice, making him pulled her closer and kissed her cheek.

"You know why we have blonde hair?"

"No," she sang with pinky cheeks.

Sting laughed, "That's because we're destined to be together."

She circled her slim arms around his strong waist. "Womanizer!"

And the blondes shared a kiss again.

#

#

**9. Ice Cream**

"So… we'll date at the park again?"

Lucy pouted at her Sting's question. "This park means a lot for me—we confessed our love at this park, Sting!"

"Sure, sure."

"Now, let's eat some ice creams!"

Lucy ran to the ice-cream seller and Sting followed behind her, walking calmly while watching the crowded park of Fiore.

"One vanilla, one mint!" Lucy ordered and the seller gave her a nod plus a smile.

"Here you are," the seller said, handing her two cons of ice creams. "Are you here with your boyfriend, dear?"

She nodded and handed her the payment. Suddenly, Sting came from behind and grabbed her waist by one arm, causing her to jump and almost drop the ice creams. "Vanilla again, eh?"

"You scared me!" she yelled. "Here!"

"Geez, angry again, eh, Angel?"

"Shut up!"

When the two walked away, the seller only smiled. "They're so cute."

#

#

**10. Jealousy**

"KYAAA~! IT'S SABERTOOTH'S STING-KUN!"

"STING-KUUUN~ LOOK OVER HERE!"

"STING-KUN IS SOOO COOL!"

Sting threw his half-smirk towards a bunch of girls who seemed to be his fangirls. In the other case, Lucy, who walked beside Sting, jabbed his head by a deadly glare.

"Stop womanizing them, Sting," she said in a deadly tone, "you're annoying me."

He smirked. "Are you jealous?"

"HELL NO!" she denied. "I am your girl and you are surely mine! Me? Jealous? Ha! Keep dreaming, Eucliffe!"

Sting couldn't help but put an arm around her shoulder and laughed like a mad.  
>#<p>

#

**11. Keys**

"Whoa~ it's shining!"

"Stop playing with my keys, Sting. If I lose it, I wouldn't be able to be a mage anymore."

"But it's shining, Angel! How many gates have you opened?"

"Umm… let's see… many enough."

"… What a simple reply."

"Why? Something bothers you?"

"Nah, I'm just curious. Well, if you have opened many gates by these keys, no wonder you could open the heart of mine."

"… That's suck, Prince Eucliffe."

#

#

**12. Love**

He patted her back gently, worry in his face. "Angel, hey… what happened? Why are you crying?"

She replied him by none but sorrowful sobs.

This caused Sting to worry even more. "Angel, hey…" He lifted her chin up and wiped away her tears. "Talk to me, Angel, did someone hurt you?"

Lucy sobbed again, suddenly hugging him tightly until he felt she was going to crush his bones.

"Angel…" he called again. "What's wrong? You're killing me with this sudden cry!"

Finally, she loosened her tight hug and wiped away her tears. Sting pulled her closer and put her on his lap. Both his hands rested on her cheeks.

"Now talk," he said gently.

"I-I…" she tried to explain, but the effect of her massive cry was ruined her words. "I-I was just… _hic_… thinking about us."

He nodded understandingly. "Then?"

"I'm afraid…" she confessed. A tear fell from her beautiful right eye, running through her cheek. "I'm afraid that… you'd abandon me alone someday."

Sting couldn't say a word.

"I-I know that I still have Fairy Tail, but..."—she wiped away the tear—"but… now, I know I can't survive without you."

Sting grabbed her hands, kissing them. Then, he looked at her in the eyes, moving closer so he could reach her sugary lips. He rushed his lips onto hers. Now, he forgot about their usual kisses—the gentle ones. This girl—HIS GIRL, LUCY—needed a rough one to calm her mind.

And Sting knew he needed a rough kiss to prove his seriousness in their relationship.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow for them. Their bodies met one another and just separated by the clothes the wore that time. Both hands of Sting's held Lucy's feminine ones. She was on his lap.

When the kiss broke, he met their faces. Their lips met again, but no kiss this time.

"I would never abandon you," he hissed, his lips moved against hers. "I would abandon you only in one condition—die. I can't do anything with that one."

She cried again and hugged him—now, she understood that Lucy Heartphilia was everything for Sting Eucliffe.

#

#

**13. Mirror**

"Mirror, mirror, who's the most beautiful woman in this world?"

He sighed. "No need to ask the damn mirror, Angel."

"Why?" she snapped angrily. "You're ruining my fun, Sting."

"Cause the world knows that you're the most beautiful woman—my earthy angel."

#

#

**14. Nickname**

"Hey, Angel, I wanna ask!"

"Geez, Sting! Stop entering my guild in all of sudden! You're not Fairy Tail's member, remember?"

"Don't give a damn—I wanna ask."

"Go on."

"Lector told me something this morning," he began, pointing at the red-furred Exceed beside him. "He told me that a nickname shows the relationship between people. Right, Lector?"

"Yup! That's right, Sting-kun!" the Exceed replied in high tone.

"S-so?" Lucy was dumbfounded.

"I called you 'Angel'," Sting started, his face was so determined, "but you kept calling me 'Sting'!"

"I wanted to call you 'Prince', but you didn't want it!"

"Pick other names! It sucks! I'm not a prince, anyway!"

"I don't wanna call you 'Honey', 'Darling', or what because those nicknames are cheap!"

He pouted. "Whatever. I'm angry."

"Fine! Like I care!"

Mirajane watched the couple fought, and she smiled. Suddenly, an idea popped in her brilliant head. "Lucy~!" she hummed.

Lucy turned at her. "Yes, Mira-san?"

"C'me here for a sec!"

She obeyed.

"Sting-kun wants a nickname, right?" Mira whispered to Lucy, making sure that Sting couldn't hear her words. Lucy nodded. "I've got one."

"Really?" Lucy's eyes rounded. "What is it?"

Mira smiled. "How about 'Stingy'? It's not special, but sounds cute, right?"

"OH, IT'S WONDERFUL, MIRA-SAN!" she screamed in joy, hugging her tightly. "I LOVE YOU FOREVER!"

Mira smiled widely. "You're welcome. Go and practice it!" she encouraged her.

"SURE! THANKS!" Lucy said and ran toward Sting. "STINGY~!"

Sting looked at her, surprised. "W-what?"

"I called you 'Stingy', do you like it?"

He couldn't answer—in fact, that nickname sounded ridiculous.

Well, all thanks to Mirajane Strauss!

#

#  
><strong>15. Opinion<strong>

Lucy stared at Sting's eyes. Still, even after a year being his girl, she still couldn't end her habit—gazing at his eyes. For Lucy, Sting's eyes were deep and intimidating—yet loving and beautiful.

"Stingy…"

"Yeah?"

"I love your eyes."

"Just eyes?"

Geez. This man sometimes could be a total jackass. "Well, at the moment, I only love your eyes."

"Hm," he didn't sound care.

"For me, they are intimidating and deep," she explained her opinion, "but, sometimes, can be loving and warm."

Sting turned at Lucy. "You've never seen it filled by lust, right?"

"Eh—KYAAAA!"

"Damn, stop screaming, Angel!"

"EUCLIFFE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY—KYAAA!"

#

#

**16. Promise**

"EUCLIFFE!"

Sting turned his attention at the angry Lucy. "What?"

"I hate you!" she yelled wrathfully. "You overdid it again!"

Sting placed his eyes at the corpses on the ground. "I destroyed their guild, kicked their asses, and made sure they can't whistle at you again—so why are you angry? I did it for you."

"Because you also destroyed half of the town, Sting! Didn't you see there are many innocent people?"

"It was… an accident."

"I HATE YOU! How if you accidentally attacked kids? JERK!"

"Angel, please…"

"I don't wanna hear anything!"

"Angel, I promise I won't do this anymore. Forgive?"

Lucy looked at the begging-eyed Sting, sighed, and said, "Well then, just… don't do it again."

He smirked. "I promise, Angel."

#

#

**17. Quiet**

"Rogue, why are you so quiet?" Lucy asked.

The dark-haired man with shaggy haircut didn't even give her a glance. "It bothers you?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Big no."

"Conversation ends."

"Geez! I only cannot understand why you can get along with that cocky-noisy bastard!" She looked at Sting who was talking with Rufus and Orga at the Sabertooth's bar. "It's strange how a quiet one can be the noisy's bestfriend."

"There won't be a friendship without understanding," was Rogue's only answer.

Lucy sighed a heavy sigh. "Can't be helped, aren't you?" Yet, Lucy was glad that the quiet Rogue was Sting's best pal.

Rogue finally looked at Lucy. "Do you hate Sting being noisy?"

"First, yes," she confessed, "but now, I know it'd be creepy if Sting is as quiet as you."

Rogue nodded. "That's a good answer."

#

#

**18. Rabbit**

"I love rabbit! If I was an animal, I would be a rabbit, no doubt!" Lucy said happily.

Sting took a glance before drank his beer. He then replied, "Dragon doesn't suit rabbit. You better become a female dragon." And he drank his drink again.

#

#

**19. Smile**

"Don't show that smile too often, Angel."

"E-eh? Why? Am I ugly when smiling?"

"Nope—I just hate the fact that your smile can invite many guys to you. I can't fucking allow it—they don't deserve you. You're damn mine."

"Possessive aren't you?"

#

#

**20. Time**

_Dear Sting—my beloved husband and the love of my life,_

_Stingy, how have you been? I wish you never forget to eat and bath._

_And don't ask about my condition here—all of us are fine. Our family is as great as usual. You can boast about your greatness to be our family's grandfather now, Sting. I won't forbid you to be a cocky bastard anymore. Promise._

_Sting,_  
><em>I wrote this letter because today I'm missing you so much. You know, now I'm just a 65 years old granny who already have two grandchildren. Yes, Sting, our daughter—Layla—gave us another boy in this family. His name is Rogue—fair isn't it? Our first grandson was named after Natsu, and now, our second was named after Rogue. How cute, right, Sting?<em>

_Sting,_  
><em>I know this sounds wrong, but I'm missing you badly—for the very long time after you passed away when I was just 60.<em>

_Sting,_  
><em>now I can feel those memories again—your touch, your voice, your taste.<em>

_I can hear your manly voice that always used to call me 'Angel' every time we both together. I mostly like it when you called me 'Angel' when you came to the kitchen while I was preparing breakfast, or when you gave me a goodnight before sleep. 'Angel' was your first and last word for each day, remember?_

_I can feel your touch—whether if it's your grip, your hold, your hug, or even your kiss. I feel them as clear as if you're still here, with me._

_The memories of yours are still resting in my head, Sting._

_How our first meeting was, how our first date was, how you adored my hair, how our first fight was, how about your earring, how was your fashion, how I jealous about you being a womanizer, how I got the nickname 'Stingy', how you made your promise, how you told me not to smile too often, how I cried when I found out that I love you like crazy._

_Sting, I'm still loving you madly now._

_When you passed away, the last thing you mouthed was 'Angel', and you was staring at my eyes. The doctor already said that you have been gone, but I never broke our eye-contact—at least until Layla came and told me that you should be buried._

_I love you, Sting._

_Although you were surely a cocky bastard, an arrogant jerk, and a boastful jackass. But I love that bad sides of yours—I said that I only date bad boys, right?_

_Sting,_  
><em>Natsu, Gajeel, Rogue, Wendy, Laxus—all the Dragon Slayers that I know are still alive and healthy.<em>

_Why did you pass away so soon?_

_Why did you leave me this fast?_

_But Sting, I forgive you. Don't you worry—I'm just asking._

_Sting, thank your for kept your promise. Oh, you must be can't remember it very well, right?_

_Okay, I'll explain it again._

_You promised me that you'd never ever leave me alone except when death comes._

_And you fulfilled your promise, Stingy. You did never leave me. You were always be on my side since we confessed our love at Fiore's Park that night._

_Sting,_  
><em>I still can remember your previous nicknames—White Dragon, Sting-kun, Undefeated Dragon, or Ultimate King. It was funny when all of your nicks were replaced only by three new nicknames: Stingy, Daddy, and Gramps.<em>

_Finally, pride was nothing, right, Stingy?_

_Sting,_  
><em>though the time have passed mercilessly, but because of time, we can be like this. Because of the time, we met and became a couple. Because of it, we could become a husband and a wife. Because of time, we could have a family. Because of it, we became one.<em>

_I love the time, Sting. Do you love it too?_

_By the way, Sting, it's already midnight now. Don't ask me for a midnight date again because now my body's too pathetic to meet the night's air. So, I'm going to our bed now._

_Sting, take care there and be happy. Don't cheat on me or I will break up with you when I meet you again._

_Night, Prince Eucliffe._

_From your angelic wife, Lucy Eucliffe._

#

#

Sorry, it was damn long. Review?


End file.
